


the fairy tail chat fic no one asked for

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser, Established Relationship Gajeel Redfox/Levy McGarden, Genderfluid Natsu Dragneel, Group chat, Multi, Texting, Trans Male Rogue Cheney, exceeds are cats, gajeel rogue and wendy are cousins, group chat au, honestly there are so many bropts i got tired pointing them all out, istg ft needs a group chat fic and im making one, natsu and levy are sibs, natsu levy cana gray erza and gajeel kinda grew up together, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: icesexual: thehot meme machine: fuckrogue is okay: isbird mom mira: thisfire boi renamed New Group to The GangTMfire boi: welcome to hellfabulousTM: this name sucksfire boi: THE DISRESPECTblue kitty: and heres natsu being a drama queen again





	1. welcome to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fire boi: welcome to hell
> 
> fabulousTM: this name sucks
> 
> fire boi: THE DISRESPECT
> 
> blue kitty: and heres natsu being a drama queen again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date: 6/17/17
> 
> hello guys and welcome to the first chapter of this abomination. buckle up y'all, this is going to be a wild ride

**_fire boi created a New Group_ **

**_fire boi added [blue kitty], [bird mom mira], [scarlet titania], [icesexual], [ironman], [fabulous TM], [hot meme machine], [mermaids are real] and [rogue is okay] to New Group_ **

 

icesexual: the

hot meme machine: fuck

rogue is okay: is

bird mom mira: this

 

fire boi renamed New Group to The GangTM

 

fire boi: welcome to hell

fabulousTM: this name sucks

fire boi: THE DISRESPECT

blue kitty: and heres natsu being a drama queen again

hot meme machine: natsu cant drama

hot meme machine: no one dramaqueens better than me

fire boi: MY FEELINGS

ironman: lol

fire boi: what kind of best friend are u

fire boi: ur suppsd to be on my side u lil shit

ironman: suddenly i cant read

mermaids are real:

fabulousTM: i cant beieve u taught her the art of memeTM just so she could spam us with kpop memes

fire boi: beieve

blue kitty: beieve

scarlet titania: beieve

hot meme machine: im in luv what can i say

mermaids are real: awww honey thats so cute

hot meme machine: everythin for u babe

mermaids are real: ❤ ❤ ❤

hot meme machine: ❤ ❤ ❤

ironman: these 2 r 2 sweet

ironman: its givin me cavities

rogue is okay: u fuckin hypocrite

ironman: the disrespect

rogue is okay: so u n levy can call eac othr sickingly cute names but they cant?

blue kitty: honestly im on rogues side

blue kitty: it isnt fair hun

ironman: i know princess

ironman: i was jk

hot meme machine: lol we know u dork

icesexual: i still have no idea what this is

fire boi: a group chat u idiot

icesexual: why do we need a group chat

bird mom mira: bc were all friends and need to talk aside from private chats

fire boi: thanks mom 

bird mom mira: ur welcome my child

fabulousTM: okay but can we all agree the chat name sucks

hot meme machine: idk

blue kitty: i think its cute

ironman: speaks natsu to u

fire boi: awww thank u so much <3

hot meme machine: <3

blue kitty: <3

rogue is okay: friendship goals

fabulousTM: lol rgoue what kind of best fiend u r

blue kitty: rgoue

icesexual: rgoue

rogue is okay: should i feel offended or what

bird mom mira: im the one offended here

bird mom mira: i thought i taught my child proper spelling

fabulousTM: im sowwy mommy

bird mom mira: ur forgiven dear child

fabulousTM: thanks mom Iwy

bird mom mira: wove you too my child

scarlet titania: dont u just love it when mira is being the amazing mother she is

bird mom mira: im not this amazing 

bird mom mira: i wont be able to take care of this kids if it werent for your help

scarlet titania: thank you for the nice words mira

bird mom mira: youre always welcome

blue kitty: ***bursts out in tears***  

mermaids are real: TRUE LOVE

fire boi: THIS WAS SO BEAUTIFUL

fabulousTM: MY FEELINGS

icesexual: cute

ironman: i 2nd that^

rogue is okay: i 3rd that^^

hot meme machine: okay but u 2 aren't married

ironman: can wendy be the flower girl

rogue is okay: shes gonna love it

bird mom mira:...

scarlet titania: were not gettng married children

bird mom mira: were just friends

hot meme machine: suuuuuuure

fire boi: but ur still our moms?

bird mom mira: ofc

scarlet titania: always u walnut

icesexual: ???

fabulousTM: since when walnut is an insult?

hot meme machine: and u call urself a meme person

hot meme machine: how dare you eugene eucliffe

fabulousTM: CANA

fabulousTM: WE WERE MEME PALS

fabulousTM: I TRUSTED YOU

fabulousTM: WE HAD AN AGREEMENT

hot meme machine: WELL AGREEMENTS DON'T MATTER WHEN YOU BRING SHAME TO THE MEMES

fabulousTM: IT WAS JUST ONE MISTAKE 

fire boi: eugene

fire boi: r u fckin kiddn me

fire boi: Y DOES UR DAD HATE U SO MUCH MATE?

rogue is okay: i knew lol

ironman: same

blue kitty: me too

ironman: love can u pls stop ctyin

blue kitty: No.

blue kitty: The beauty that is ErzaJane had taken over my heart.

ironman: im gonna bring out the ice cream

hot meme machine: oh no she startd usin grammr n shit

hot meme machine: gjeel u gotta do smth

mermaids are real: gjeel

rogue is okay: gjeel

ironman: gotcha fam

fire boi: gajeel u fucker

fire boi: y didn't u send a heart 

ironman: i dont hav time for ur bs

ironman: <3

ironman: happy?

fire boi: ye

icesexual: thats the kind of platonic love everyone should strive for

hot meme machine: gray u drnk

icesexual: maybe

scarlet titania: why isnt juvia being more active im grown worrid

hot meme machine: the bebs fine, just stying

blue kitty: ye we have lit test tmrw

scarlet titania: should u be studyin 2

blue kitty: nah 

ironman: we busy

bird mom mira: ?

ironman: eatin ice crem n binge watching su

bird mom mira: is levy okay 

blue kitty: im fine mom

blue kitty: just got emotional

bird mom mira: take good care of her child

ironman: got it mom

mermaids are real: i send my love

blue kitty: thx juv

mermaids are real: np

mermaids are real: im at the librarby, want a book or smth 

fabulousTM: librarby

rogue is okay: librarby

fire boi: im getting undertale flashbacks

hot meme machine: me 2

icesexual: me 3

blue kitty: juv get me lotr

mermaids are real: gotcha

hot meme machine: look at my baby, being a kind n lovin friend

bird mom mira: ive raised u well my child 

mermaids are real: iwy mom

bird mom mira: wy2

bird mom mira: gotta go now 

bird mom mira: have a dinner to finish 

hot meme machine: juv gotta study and I gotta cheer for her 

ironman: were still watchin

ironman: y'all kids wanna come 

fabulousTM: were cmin 

rogue is okay: give us a sec

ironman: kay

scarlet titania: gray u sure u ok

icesexual: no 

icesexual: cn u cmo ge me

scarlet titania: me n natsu r coming

icesexual: thnks fam

fire boi: np mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... congrats for reaching the end!
> 
> feedback and questions are welcome. if you have any problem with keeping up who who is, pls just say so in the comments and ill make sure all usernames are listed in the first note 
> 
> (and for those who wonder, pls don't worry, lulu will join the gang in like 2-3 chapters)


	2. natsu and dem aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rogue is okay: he ate my cereal
> 
> fabulousTM: he called me that awful name 
> 
> rogue is okay: and inslted mcr
> 
> fabulousTM: THEY DESERVE IT
> 
> rogue is okay: HEATHEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date: 6/19/17
> 
> hey y'all heres my ass with the new update. as promised last time ill list all nicknames and who they belong to
> 
> fire boi -> natsu  
> blue kitty -> levy  
> hot meme machine -> cana  
> rogue is okay -> rogue  
> icesexual -> gray  
> ironman -> gajeel  
> bird mom mira -> mirajane  
> fabulousTM -> sting  
> mermaids are real -> juvia  
> scarlet titania -> erza
> 
> have fun!!!

> _**group chat:The Gang TM** _

 

fire boi: have u ever considerd we mght not be aloe

icesexual: im pretty sure im not aloe

scarlet titania: natsu are okay

fire boi: have u ther mght be someone else

fire boi: smth different

blue kitty: natsu no 

blue kitty: pls

fire boi: THERE ARE ALIENS OUT THERE

fire boi: IM LIKE 1000% SURE

bird mom mira: i cant believe were having this conversation again

ironman: why are we 2 even friends

fire boi: *best friend

fire boi: THERE ARE ALIENS

scarlet titania: natsu theres no proof if there are aliens

scarlet titania: scientifically looked at there are no alliens

fire boi: if theres no proof there r aliens then theres no proof there arent either

scarlet titania:...

scarlet titania: u know what i give up

fire boi: I WIN 

blue kitty: sometimes im glad im adopted

fabulousTM: why r we even talking bout aliens

icesexual: idk natsus in 1 of his moods again

fire boi: ITS NOT A MOOD U FUCKER

fire boi: THERE ARE ALIENS

fabulousTM: he sounds like rogue in his emo phrase

rogue is okay: why did u just say

ironman: oh boi

bird mom mira: sting my child u better run 

rogue is okay: eugene eucliffe ur a filthy little shit 

fabulousTM: STOP SAYING MY NAME U TRAITOR

rogue is okay: guys did u hear something

rogue is okay: i can only hear the sounds of shame and betrayal

fire boi: lol

fire boi: now lets return back to the main topic

fire boi: ALIENS

blue kitty: why

bird mom mira: natsu u sure ur not high

blue kitty: some1 might have put pot in his brownies

hot meme machine: nah hes fine 

mermaids are real: he tricked us into watching one of his conspiracy movies

blue kitty: gajeel can I stay at yours tonight pls

ironman: ofc princess

ironman: i don't want u to suffer

icesexual: get a room u 2

ironman: how bout u get urself a room 

fabulousTM: BOI

bird mom mira: silence child ur still in danger

fabulousTM: kay mom

rogue is okay: how to summon a sting

rogue is okay: step 1. make a joke/meme

rogue is okay: step 2. watch him make a fool of himself 

rogue is okay: step 3. enjoy

rogue is okay: repeat

fabulousTM: at least i dont have posters of gerard way on my wall

fire boi: HOLY SHIT

ironman: BOI U BETTER RUN

bird mom mira: RUN MY CHILD

mermaids are real: DASI RUN RUN RUN NAN MEOMCHUL SUGA EOBSEO 

hot meme machine: rogue u okay kid

hot meme machine: u better take care of that burn 

mermaids are real: 

 

ironman: this is 2 cute

ironman: she went from quoting run to memeing with cana in seconds 

ironman: i demand to be the best man 

mermaids are real: ofc who else

hot meme machine: gotcha guys 

hot meme machine: lev be my maid of honor 

blue kitty: lol yes

fabulousTM: how we went frm my deth to ther weddin 

icesexual: idk lol im just sittin ther 

bird mom mira: okay what is it with u 2 today

rogue is okay: he ate my cereal

fabulousTM: he called me that awful name 

rogue is okay: and inslted mcr

fabulousTM: THEY DESERVE IT

rogue is okay: HEATHEN

bird mom mira: children 

rogue is okay: sorry

fabulousTM: sowwy 

scarlet titania: good 

scarlet titania: now apologiz to each othr 

bird mom mira: sting go get rogue new cereal

fabulousTM: okay mom 

rogue is okay: i ovrreacte

rogue is okay: ill come too

fabulousTM: thanks bro

rogue is okay: np man

fire boi: okay that was cute 

blue kitty: awwwww

fire boi: can we go back to the matter of hands though 

icesexual: which one 

icesexual: juvia and canas weddin or de aliens

fire boi: firstly im tochd u see de aliens as importnt

fire boi: like wtf man tnx

fire boi: n secndly idk

icesexual: lol man

fire boi: like i luv dem aliens 

fire boi: i als luv juvana

fire boi: n weddings 

hot meme machine: man im tochd

mermaids are real: i 2nd ^^

blue kitty: lol so cute 

bird mom mira: has any of u gotten finals results yet bc liss askin

mermaids are real: nah

blue kitty: 2nd ^^

fire boi: 3rd ^^

icesexual: we waitin

hot meme machine: *sufferin

ironman: im livin on cafein n kisses

blue kitty: i provide dem kisses

hot meme machine: u 2 r disgdtng

blue kitty: ❤❤❤

hot meme machine: wove u 2 bb ❤❤❤

blue kitty: always

bird mom mira: holy shit guys

bird mom mira: lisanna just fell frm the couch

scarlet titania: is she okay

fire boi: pls tell me shes okay 

bird mom mira: ye shes fine

bird mom mira: btw the results are out 

hot meme machine: HOLY SHIT

mermaids are real: cana and natsu just started screaming 

fabulousTM: wtf

rogue is okay: see we leave them alone for few minutes and chaos ensures

blue kitty: I ACED EVERYTHING

icesexual: why m i not surprsd

bird mom mira: did everyone get good grades 

scarlet titania: ye

ironman: yup

icesexual: ^^

mermaids are real: i can confirm for myself and these two 

bird mom mira: gotcha fam

bird mom mira: sugar party at the bakery tmrw, usual time 

blue kitty: CAN WE HAVE CHOCOLATE

scarlet titania: gajeel did u give her sugar 

ironman: no???

ironman: shes sweet enough as she is

ironman: have more faith in me wtf

blue kitty: THE DISRESPECT

bird mom mira: yes were goin to have choco

blue kitty: YAAAAA

blue kitty: PLAY PLAY PLAY

ironman: literal sittin next to u

blue kitty: :3c

ironman:...

ironman: bye guys

fire boi: OH MY GOD I DIDNT WANT TO SEE THAT

hot meme machine: ALWAYS USE PROTECTION

bird mom mira: CANA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why arent sting and rogue married yet is a mystery 
> 
> as anyway, feedback, kudos, etc. are appreciated, thank you for all the nice stuff about the first chapter! i really love writing this
> 
> come scream with me at my tumblr goldxnfairy http://goldxnfairy.tumblr.com
> 
> natsu and dem aliens is ice-bringer's idea go check her out she's lit http://ice-bringer.tumblr.com
> 
> (btw i was curious would u guys like if i tell u some info for their lives before each chapter? like... age order, family, living arrangements, relationships, nationality, etc?)


	3. to the beach u know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fabulousTM: it wasnt planned
> 
> ironman: natsu just dragged us out and pushed us in stings car
> 
> blue kitty: he used wendy!
> 
> scarlet titania: HOW COULD YOU
> 
> hot meme machine: no1 can rsist her chrams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date: 7/1/17
> 
> aaa guys guess whos back! ye, dis bitch!
> 
> thank you for the amazing feedback for the last chapter, all the comments were rlly nice and kind 
> 
> this chapter has a lot of gajevy and gratsu, some talk about kinky sex and sting and natsu getting roasted
> 
> you've been warned!

 

> _**group chat:The Gang TM** _

 

fabulousTM: im never entering a car with 3 redfoxes again

fabulousTM: period

rogue is okay: cmon man it wasnt that bad

blue kitty: YES IT WAS

ironman: levy!

fire boi: it wasnt that bad lev cmon

blue kitty: UR SAYING IT BECAUSE YOU HELPED THEM MAKE NOISE

fabulousTM: LETS BE SALTY TOGETHER

bird mom mira: should i know what happened

scarlet titania: knowing them the answer is no

fire boi: we went to hargeon

fire boi: to the beach u know

fire boi: and these two dorks are just... idk

hot meme machine: YOU WENT TO THE BEACH 

hot meme machine: AND YOU DIDNT TAKE ME

blue kitty: DO YOU THINK I HAD A CHOICE

blue kitty: NATSU THE LITTLE FUCKER DRAGGED ME OUT OF BED AT 7 AM

blue kitty: AND NOW IM RED AND BURNED AND IT HURTS

mermaids are real: poor lev

blue kitty: THANK YOU

rogue is okay: well tchncl its not our fault u got burnt

ironman: ur refsed sunscreen

fire boi: u said ur skin was dark and wont burn

blue kitty: I MADE A MISTAKE

icesexual: can u pls stop with the caps lock

fabulousTM: i 2nd

rogue is okay: r u on her side

fabulousTM: i am but my head hurts

blue kitty: sorry

blue kitty: but my point still stands

mermaids are real: but what role did wendy have in the whole mess

scarlet titania: who mentioned wendy

mermaids are real: sting said '3 redfoxes'

fabulousTM: oh yeah

fabulousTM: it was ur fault!!!

hot meme machine: juvias...?

ironman: she got wendy into kpop 

rogue is okay: and sting got salty bc we didnt play his music

blue kitty: honestly if we dont count the burning i had a good time

fabulousTM: i didnt

hot meme machine: so you had... a bad time?

fire boi: ***gets undertale flashbacks***

blue kitty: jokes on u

icesexual: ?

ironman: she didnt play genocide

hot meme machine: like a goo lil beb baby blue only playd pacifist

bird mom mira: did u just call her goo

scarlet titania: ?

hot meme machine: well

hot meme machine: we all make mistks

icesxual: well let it slide

fire boi: this time

icesexual: how come u didnt invite me though

rogue is okay: didnt u se what levy said

fabulousTM: it wasnt planned

ironman: natsu just dragged us out and pushed us in stings car

blue kitty: he used wendy!

scarlet titania: HOW COULD YOU

hot meme machine: no1 can rsist her chrams

bird mom mira: ^^ i 2nd

fire boi: it wasnt my fault 

fire boi: she just wntd 2 go 2 da beach

icesexual: and u took the opportniti

fire boi: yep

icesexual: ur disgusting

fire boi: well ur 2

fire boi: but have u seen me complnin

icesexual: u should hav invit me!

icesexual: i cold have helpe!

fire boi: ok next time u come 2

icesexual: n u owe me an ice cream

fire boi: y?

icesexual: reasons

hot meme machine: shuld we worry

icesexual: nah just bored

fire boi: gotcha man

fire boi: u at work:

icesexual: ye

fire boi: ill come bother u then

icesexual: ok

hot meme machine: im amazd every1 just kept silnce for these 2

bird mom mira: n im amazed how ur spelling gets worse and worse every day

hot meme machine: at least im not like sting

fabulousTM: CAN U PLS STOP ROASTIN ME

hot meme machine: how bout i do anyway

mermaids are real:

ironman: dont u just love memes

fire boi: The History of Japan is the best video in the world

blue kitty: but the cats...

fire boi: they on tie

blue kitty: meh thats enough

hot meme machine: look how he wrte it all pproply

icesexual: and then look at u

hot meme machine: hey i let u have ur momnt with natsu shut it

fabulousTM: i love dem memes

fabulousTM: but I DONT LIKE GETTIN ROASTED

fire boi: how bout u just chill man

fabulousTM: How Bout Maybe You Chill

mermaids are real: 

hot meme machine: that was a goo comebck

fabulousTM: thanks 

hot meme machine: u should all know ur memes

fire boi: y im the 1 roastd now

hot meme machine: u gave him an openng

fire boi: i dont like

fire boi: stop it

mermaids are real:

blue kitty: OH MY GODNES THAT WAS THE MOST HLROUS EP EVER

mermaids are real: I KNOW IT WAS THE BEST

icesexual: did we say somethng bout scemin

fire boi: let it slide man

fire boi: u shold neve inteupt 2 fangirls

hot meme machine: talki frm exp

bird mom mira: cana pls get some proper autocrrect

hot meme machine: lol

hot meme machine: never

bird mom mira:...

scarlet titania: just give up mira

scarlet titania: shes a lost cause

hot meme machine: shold i fel inslyted

rogue is okay:... probably?

hot meme machine: nah 2 lazi to bother

blue kitty: can som1 pls get me ice crem

blue kitty: im having a cravin

scarlet titania: ur not pregnant

bird mom mira: pls tell me ur not pregnant

blue kitty: NO 

blue kitty: OH MY GOD NO

blue kitty: IM WAY 2 YOUNG

hot meme machine: wres gajeel

blue kitty: in the shwer

hot meme machine: go join him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

bird mom mira: CANA

blue kitty: cant

fire boi: y?

blue kitty: master sad no sex bfore dinner (ಥ﹏ಥ)

fire boi: I DIDNT NED TO KNOW DAT

blue kitty: u askd~

hot meme machine: dats ma girl

blue kitty: wove u

ironman: why are you discussing our intimate life kitten

blue kitty: no reson~ =^∇^*=

blue kitty: kitten get pnshed?

ironman: yes

blue kitty: bye guys c u late

fire boi: CAN U STOP TALKI BOUT UR DAMN SEX LIFE 

ironman: nah

ironman: kinda salty u got her burnt

fire boi: WHAT DO HEE BURNS HVE TO DO WTH DIS

ironman: levys my girl

ironman: its my duty to protct her

ironman: evn frm her brther

bird mom mira: oh my gosh thats rlly sweet

fabulousTM: i think im cryi a bit

rogue is okay: sting wtf

fabulousTM: romance is cute!

rogue is okay: THEY WRE JUST TAKING BOUT SEX

fabulousTM: I KNOW

fabulousTM: DEY KINKY

icesexual: WHAT DID I SAY BOUT SCREAMING

icesexual: on othr hand some1 help natsus goin crazy again

hot meme machine: hwat he doin

icesexual: 'get ur furry hands off my sister u bastard'

ironman: thats me

mermaids are real: thats natsus usual reaction relax

mermaids are real: r u really texting whike having sex?

ironman: were not havn sex

ironman: yet

fire boi: STOO

ironman: im just showi my precious kitten why sh has to stay quiet somtmes

bird mom mira: can we stop talking bout ur sex life

scarlet titania: and ur kitten kink

ironman: it wss levs idea u know

fire boi:...

fabulousTM: how have the tables turned...

rogue is okay: ur all disgusting

fire boi: 2nd that

icesexual: i 3rd it

blue kitty: GAJEEL PLEASE DONT

blue kitty: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE

bird mom mira:...

fire boi: IS HE BEATING YOU

blue kitty: NO

blue kitty: ITS WORSE

fabulousTM: ???

blue kitty: HE TOLD ME I CANT HAVE ANY ICE CREAM

blue kitty: did u serousl think he wold hit me...?

fabulousTM: BOI

fire boi: well

fire boi: ive seen many disgudtin thing in my life

icesexual: mirrors?

fire boi: GRAY DO U WANT ME TO PUSH U IN THE POOL

ironman: kittens fine u morons

ironman: shes too precious

blue kitty: ❤❤❤

blue kitty: can i hav ice crem now?

ironman: ofc

blue kitty: yaaa

blue kitty: wove u gajeel

ironman: wove u too lev

fire boi: y i have to be single

hot meme machine: werent u just compning

fire boi: ye but

fire boi: i want some1 to be w me

fire boi: thet r disgstn n kinky

fire boi: but theyre happy

ironman: i thouht u hate me lol

fire boi: ur ma best friend wtf

fire boi: gray go on a date with me

icesexual: WHAT

bird mom mira: smells like tea

hot meme machine: for once were agreein

fire boi: cmon man 

fire boi: pls

fire boi: i have a cute dress even

icesexual:...

icesexual: okay?

icesexual: just dont blame me ok?

fire boi: ok

fabulousTM: some wild shit is happening here 

mermaids are real:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for getting through dis, u deserve a friken medal or smth
> 
> you can always come rant with me at my tumblr goldxnfairy! 
> 
> bye~


	4. wtf is a gratsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fabulousTM: so were don w/ the gratsu drama now 
> 
> fire boi:... gratsu...?
> 
> fabulousTM: @blue kitty @mermaids are real u explain 
> 
> blue kitty: TRAITOR
> 
> mermaids are real: THE DISRESPECT
> 
> scarlet titania: serousl tho wtf is a gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> date: 19/7/17
> 
> lololol my laxy ass with the new chap here! prepare for a huge dose of gratsu cuteness!

_**fire boi created New Group** _

_**fire boi added [blue kitty], [hot meme machine], [fabulous TM], [ironman], [scarlet titania], [bird mom mira], [mermaids are real] and [rogue is okay] to New Group** _

_**fire boi renamed New Group to FUCKFUCKFUCK** _

hot meme machine: anther 1????

bird mom mira: and why gray isnt here?

ironman: whats with the name

fire boi:... well

fabulousTM: well how eloquent 

fire boi: silence eugene

fabulousTM: MOM HELP IM BEING SLANDERED

bird mom mira: i cant believe u spelt that properly

hot meme machine: me nther wtf

fire boi: guys pls

fire boi: there are important stuff

rogue is okay: holy sht natsu used grmmar

blue kitty: silence my little sibling is angsting over a crush

fabulousTM: shit levy went into big sib mode 

ironman: go on kitten we bliev in u 

mermaids are real: dis is both woring n cute

scarlet titania: hush lets focus

blue kitty: natsu pls tell us did something happen on ur date with gray 

fire boi: no im fine i swear

fabulousTM: then y the chat name?

fire boi: oh im just vr exted dats all

blue kitty: ooohhh dats so cuteeee

blue kitty: my little sib is in loveeeeee~

fire boi: u kno im barly month n 1/2 younger right?

blue kitty: details

blue kitty: im rlly happy for u natsu

fire boi: i know im happy for meself 2

scarlet titania: meself?

bird mom mira: shhh theyre happy let em have it

hot meme machine: if thres nothin 2 wory bout

hot meme machine: spill de tea

bird mom mira: honestly i 2nd 

fire boi: is every1 okay with it though 

fabulousTM: ofc we are 

rogue is okay: we cant wait sting go get popcorn

mermaids are real: id love to hear 

ironman: just spit it out we kno u made this chat just to brag 

fire boi: thats why ur my best friend

blue kitty: now tell us 

mermaids are real:

 

fire boi: ok so i go to his flat

fire boi: dressd in dat cute green dress u remmber?

fabulousTM: FUCK YE I PICKED DAT ONE 

bird mom mira: ohhh it brings out the color of ur eyes so well!

fire boi: ikr! so i knock on the dor bc i hav manners 

fire boi: and his dad opens it for me 

hot meme machine: his dad is there?

rogue is okay: i thugh he was at the clinic ur brother works at?

fire boi: nope he just got out 

fire boi: btw hes so cool? pun intended? like man vry cool dad?

hot meme machine: ikr? i luv silver so much, i gotta visit some day

scarlet titania: natsu? back on the date?

fire boi: oh ye!

fire boi: so his dad lets me inside and tells me popsicle is gettin ready

fire boi: we sit down and talk and hes just bein a cool dad and askin stuff bout gray and it was just so pure and sweet?

fire boi: and then gray comes like

fire boi: u know

fire boi: lookin so fine 

fire boi: me almot had a hert attac

blue kitty: awww so cute

bird mom mira: *wipes tears* they grow so fast 

scarlet titania: i know

fire boi: it wasnt awkward tho

fire boi: we had dinner and talkd a lot

fire boi: we playd overwatch a bit

fire boi: it was like usual

fire boi: but in the same time it wasnt???

fire boi: we were sittin closer and our hands were touchin n it was just so nice???

hot meme machine: dis is so pure 

fabulousTM: roge pls hand me some tisus

rogue is okay: ill let it slide just bc ur bein oveemtional

fabulousTM: tnx bro luv u

fire boi: its time for my romance not urs 

bird mom mira: oh my 

hot meme machine: boi

ironman: 2 much shit natsu keep talking

fire boi: we talkd a bit for our relationship too

fire boi: lik were not redy to label it yet 

scarlet titania: which is completely normal

fire boi: but were defnitey mor than friends

mermaids are real: oh this is so cute

hot meme machine: i mean theyve ben pinnin 4 years so

fire boi: we kissd 2

blue kitty: OH MY LITTLE SIB IM SO PROUD

fire boi: IT WAS SO NICE

hot meme machine: oh god im so hapy 4 u 2

hot meme machine: lemme check on gray tho

scarlet titania: make sure hes alright

hot meme machine: gotcha

 

_**private chat: bi bi frost and toll lesbian** _

toll lesbian: gray u here

bi bi frost: ye y

bi bi frost: just finishd washin dishes with old man

bi bi frost: arnt u at the movie theater w juvia?

toll lesbian: ye but it boring so i wanna mess with u a bit

toll lesbian: how was the date?

bi bi frost: well

toll lesbian:???

bi bi frost: i had lot of fun 

bi bi frost: so did dad

bi bi frost: he says hes proud n happy for me 

bi bi frost: natsu looked vry good and seemed to be enjoyin themselves a lot?

bi bi frost: natsu looks vry good in forest green btw 

toll lesbian: this is so cute and gay im just

toll lesbian: btw tell ur dad i said hi

toll lesbian: can i come over

bi bi frost: he said ur welcome evey day

toll lesbian: ur dads the best 

toll lesbian: anyway the whole gangs happy for u 2 

toll lesbian: u deserve ech othrr and were just happy ur happy 

bi bi frost: tnx cana 

toll lesbian: always for u u prick 

 

> _**group chat: FUCKFUCKFUCK** _

hot meme machine: gays ok fam

hot meme machine: *gray

rogue is okay:...

fire boi: canas typos are my asthetc

fabulousTM: mans bi u kno?

hot meme machine: it ws a typ!

hot meme machine: hol sht i rlly ned autcorrct

bird mom mira: honestly these days im surprised we even understand u

hot meme machine: wov u 2 mommy

bird mom mira: silence child

fabulousTM: so were don w/ the gratsu drama now 

fire boi:... gratsu...?

fabulousTM: @blue kitty @mermaids are real u explain 

blue kitty: TRAITOR

mermaids are real: THE DISRESPECT

scarlet titania: serousl tho wtf is a gratsu 

bird mom mira: the shipping name levy and juvia came with 

fire boi: oh my gosh 

fire boi: WE HAVE A SHIPPING NAME 

 

> _**group chat:The Gang TM** _

fire boi: @icesexual GRAY 

icesexual: ?

rogue is okay: natsu no

fire boi: NATSU YES 

icesexual: i still dont get hwats goin on

hot meme machine: hwat 

fabulousTM: hwat

blue kitty: hwat

fire boi: WE HAVE A SHIPPING NAME MAN

icesexual: oh

icesexual: O H

icesexual: pls tell me its a cool one tho 

fire boi: IT IS

fire boi: GRATSU MAN 

icesexual: sme gut shit

fire boi: ikr lev n juvia came up wth it 

icesexual: tnx guys 

blue kitty: ur welcm pal

mermaids are real: all aboard ss gratsu 

fabulousTM: AND THE SHIP IS SAILING YALL

rogue is okay: sting its not anime 

fabulousTM: ye its not naruto isnt it 

rogue is okay: STOP SLANDERING ME 

rogue is okay: NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER

bird mom mira: say it louder for the people in the back my child 

fabulousTM: and bring the good ol fanfics whil at it 

rogue is okay: well gajeel did some fanart 2 tho

fire boi: @ironman

fabulousTM: @ironman

scarlet titania: @ironman

mermaids are real: @ironman

ironman: DONT DRAG ME IN UR MESS

rogue is okay: IF I HAV TO SUFFR U WILL 2

blue kitty: thres nothn embarrssin tho?

mermaids are real: its just fanwrk?

ironman: well

ironman: rlly bad fanwork

blue kitty: now i wana see

ironman: lev no pls

icesexual: this chat is such a trainwreck 

fire boi: i kno but i wov them

icesexual: same tbh

fabulousTM: now back to the imorant stuff 

mermaids are real: lke exos new album?

blue kitty: DID U SEE BAEKS HAIR 

mermaids are real: ITS A FRICKEN MULLET I SWEAR 

bird mom mira: well its a good mullet at least?

blue kitty: ur right its good 

mermaids are real: still tho 

mermaids are real: a mullet 

fabulousTM: istg kpop 

rogue is okay: its not that bad

fabulousTM: u say it just cuz u sing the japans vers under de showe

rogue is okay: i wont deny 

rogue is okay: ka-ching is a very kaching song 

hot meme machine: ROGUE DID A PUN

ironman: I FEEL SO PROUD RN

bird mom mira: my child 

fabulousTM: hnestly im so proud as wel 

fabulousTM: but i was talkn bout my bday 

scarlet titania: ohits next week right?

fabulousTM: ye

fabulousTM: can i use the bakry 4 the food?

bird mom mira: ofc child 

bird mom mira: it will be mine, levys and juvias joined gift so u wont have to pay 

fabulousTM: rlly?

blue kitty: of course wed love to!

mermaids are real: prrpare 4 the best sweets eve!

fabulousTM: than u so much guys

fabulousTM: gajeel can i trust u w/ te music 

ironman: ill just hav to brin my stuff downstairs

hot meme machine: ill bring alchol

bird mom mira: cana no

hot meme machine: cmon mira boys tutni 18 

bird mom mira: okay okay

rogue is okay: ill help w/ the decratios

scarlet titania: i guss me, natsu and gray will cook the rest of the food

fabulousTM: is dat safe

fire boi: no but well mak a sacrfce

icesexual: for u bday boy

fabulousTM: wov u so much guys 

fabulousTM: lets mak the best bday parti eva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank u lots for readin my shit, it means a lot!
> 
> (honestly now i wanna write dat gratsu date T_T)
> 
> on side note, how do u feel about fairy tail ending? even though its shitty quality recently, im emotionally attached to it and i have no idea what im gonna do. i wont stop writing for it tho! i still love ft
> 
> now let me scream over baekhyun's mullet pls


End file.
